


La fête

by Dilly



Series: Histoires grecques [2]
Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Dialogues - Plato
Genre: Ancient Greece, Atlantis, Gen, Philosophy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On couvre d'or les cornes d'un taureau. Les couleurs sont si vivantes, si effrayantes, elles semblent capter l'âme dans les yeux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La fête

 

On couvre d'or les cornes d'un taureau. Les couleurs sont si vivantes, si effrayantes, elles semblent capter l'âme dans les yeux. Il y a encore tant de soleil ! Aristoclès se souviendra de cet après-midi d'octobre. Il se cache les yeux avec les mains. C'est le jour où l'on coupe pour la première fois les cheveux des petits garçons. Une très noble famille entoure celui qui s'est déjà enfui dans le dédale de ses pensées : Solon, notre grand ancêtre Solon entendit parler des Atlantes… On dit même qu'il voyagea en Egypte, là où le temps n'est qu'un développement régulier, la répétition d'une éternité se déroulant en pliages précieux de papyrus. Au milieu de son monde bigarré, sans formes nettes encore, Aristoclès aime jouer aux Egyptiens, pour faire comme les savants et les Dieux.

Il écoute parler les gens dans la cour intérieure, ils sont drôles. Chacun est ce qu'il est à sa manière, l'enfant aime cela et s'en régale... L'oncle Critias est très beau mais il fait parfois peur, il s'est fâché avec son esclave très laid, celui qui aime discutailler dans les rues comme les cigales. Charmide est jeune comme un frère, il ressemble à un dieu calme et doux qu'on rencontre dans les temples.

« Périctionè », fait Critias de sa voix mélodieuse, « vois comme par la taille ton fils Aristoclès est le plus grand, parmi tous les enfants de son âge. Ses petits camarades de jeu, ils l'appellent  _platon_. »

 


End file.
